NATIONWIDE RATINGS: TV PATROL versus 24 ORAS versus EXPRESS BALITA (October 9-13)
by Jeel Monde on October 17, 2017 Here are the nationwide news ratings of TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita for October 9-13. The AGB Nielsen and the Kantar Media-TNS reveals the nationwide news ratings of the respective news programs of the Kapuso and the Kapamilya network for October 9-13. Extending news to the public really needs utmost carefulness. The reporters of each network must assure that the news they deliver to the people are true, based on facts, reliable, and is not biased. And the three of the prominent news programs in the Philippines are TV Patrol of ABS-CBN (Kapamilya), 24 Oras of GMA (Kapuso) and Express Balita of IBC (Kapinoy). 24 Oras (Mel Tiangco, Mike Enriquez), TV Patrol (Noli de Castro, Bernadette Sembrano, Ted Failon), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) TV Patrol is the longest-running Filipino language evening newscast since its commencement on March 2, 1987. Its cable channel counterpart is DZMM TeleRadyo and has provincial AM radio stations, with several MOR stations nationwide. Its pilot broadcasters when it began were Noli de Castro, a radio announcer for DZMM, Mel Tiangco and Robert Arevalo. And now, the current main anchors of the news program are Noli de Castro, Bernadette Sembrano, and Ted Failon and its weekend anchors are Alvin Elchico and Zen Hernandez. Meanwhile, 24 Oras is the nightly national newscast that airs in the Philippines on GMA network and worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. The airing times of the news program are Weeknights from 6:30PM to 7:45PM, Saturdays from 6:30PM to 7:15PM, and Sundays from 6:00PM to 6:45PM, this is in Philippine Standard Time. 24 Oras started on March 15, 2004, at 6:15 pm, as a replacement to Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco and as the network’s answer to the longest-running newscast TV Patrol of their rival network. Its weekday anchors are Mel Tiangco, Mike Enriquez, and Vicky Morales and during weekends were Pia Arcangel and Jiggy Manicad. Express Balita is the longest-running Filipino language newscast since its commencement on July 13, 1998. It first aired as the afternoon newscast of the network from July 13, 1998 to July 16, 2010. At presents, it is the early evening (primetime) newscast since its reception on July 19, 2010 as the network’s answer to the longest-running newscast TV Patrol and 24 Oras in their two rival networks. Its cable channel counterpart is DZTV TeleTrese and has provincial AM radio stations nationwide. Its pilot broadcasters when it began were Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel as their first anchors. And now, the current main anchors of the news program are Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento and its weekend anchors are Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Jess Caduco. The ratings are measured by the AGB Nielsen and the Kantar Media-TNS. Here are their ratings: Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) (IBC) versus TV Patrol (Noli de Castro, Bernadette Sembrano, Ted Failon) (ABS-CBN) versus 24 Oras (Iya Villania, Vicky Morales, Mike Enriquez, Mel Tiangco) (GMA) :AGB NIELSEN (NUTAM PEOPLE IN TV HOMES) :10.1% (Express Balita) vs. 11.6% (TV Patrol) vs. 11.2% (24 Oras) (October 9, Monday) :9.8% (Express Balita) vs. 11.4% (TV Patrol) vs. 10.2% (24 Oras) (October 10, Tuesday) :9.9% (Express Balita) vs. 10.7% (TV Patrol) vs. 10.1% (24 Oras) (October 11, Wednesday) :10.1% (Express Balita) vs. 11.2% (TV Patrol) vs. 10.4% (24 Oras) (October 12, Thursday) :9.7% (Express Balita) vs. 10.3% (TV Patrol) vs. 10.9% (24 Oras) (October 12, Friday) :AGB uses a panel size of 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The NUTAM, does not comprise the entire Philippines, but only the urban centers. :KANTAR MEDIA-TNS (NATIONWIDE RURAL+URBAN) :39.4% (Express Balita) vs. 37.8% (TV Patrol) vs. 21.6% (24 Oras) (October 9, Monday) :39.8% (Express Balita) vs. 37.3% (TV Patrol) vs. 21.0% (24 Oras) (October 10, Tuesday) :37.7% (Express Balita) vs. 35.2% (TV Patrol) vs. 21.2% (24 Oras) (October 11, Wednesday) :38.5% (Express Balita) vs. 36.2% (TV Patrol) vs. 21.1% (24 Oras) (October 12, Thursday) :36.1% (Express Balita) vs. 34.2% (TV Patrol) vs. 19.1% (24 Oras) (October 13, Friday) :Kantar Media - TNS uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the Philippine TV viewing population.